


Intimations of Immortality

by Hieiandshino



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are Greek dialogues about them and after an eternity looking for each other, they will not be separated. They <i>cannot</i> be separated.</p><p>(Written for the Pacific Rim Kink Meme prompt: People always assume it was Newt that requested he and Hermann always stay together. People assume wrong. Unrevised work.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimations of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Pacific Rim (All Media Types) does not belong to me.
> 
> This fanfic is unrevised and, because my first language isn't English, there will be mistakes. As soon as I have the revised work, I'll edit it.
> 
> Title comes from Wordsworth's famous poem. I think the name worked really well and I love this poem so much.
> 
> For the prompt: People always assume it was Newt that requested he and Hermann always stay together. People assume wrong. (I lost the link not long ago. When I find again, I'll post it properly here--and there)

They are both imperfect men.

They are too harsh, too brash, too speculative, too stressed. Locked in their own worlds, alien organs and numbers of catastrophe, a thousand words and more as they do everything but ignore each other. In the past, they were not friends and they weren’t colleagues. Something between rivals and lovers, admiration hidden behind sarcasm and snide comments, nights of eating when the kitchens were closed, sharing knowledge without the fear the others would need a simplified vocabulary to grasp the wholeness of their works. Now they are tattoos and massage on legs, strong accent and love confessions behind sequences of numbers. They would have hated each other if they had met in normal circumstances, but the apocalypse turns their jabs in a melody they use to dance around each other, their work hours dates with spilled ink, chalk and kaiju blue all over the floor.

(This cannot do, Hermann told Pentecost when separation was an option. He made a life around Newton Geiszler’s thick glasses and scientific fascination with monsters and to have it destroyed would be impossible. Someone needed math but didn’t need biology and for so long they were one in his mind, and he would not give it up. Not to save the world. Not when the world was ending. I will go with him or we’ll both stay.

Pentecost dared to ask him if Geiszler knew about it. Not only about his decision, but about the distant looks, the fascination of a man of numbers over a kaiju groupie with too much intelligence and too little human interaction. Hermann became as red as the tie Newton was wearing that day, and thought of every little smile, every glint of eyes, every sleep on desks of the tattooed man who made a living of crawling into his skin.

He will, Hermann said, nodding shortly to Pentecost to assure him one more time. Nodding at the idea of telling Newton Geiszler his most intimate emotions.)

Everyone thinks he hates the mess, the drip of mortal blood on the floor, smearing death in a way that makes Tendo pale and avoid the lab. Hermann wishes he could hate, wishes the heat of his screams about someone getting killed because Geiszler is a messy scientist was real, but he can’t. Hating the kaiju blue on the floor would be hating a part of Newton and he does not lie to himself anymore, does not do it since their first kiss, when their walls came down and the fear of what he was feeling gave way to the fear of losing Newton’s company.

Newton is kaiju blue, colorful and dangerous, poisoning Hermann’s veins with love and rock’n’roll.

He hides his love for the mess well, however. Hides well enough people tend to think it was Geiszler the one who gave away his liver first.

Liver, yes.

(They don’t know Hermann was the first who took his heart and offered it to Newton while the new lab was still fresh in their noses and eyes. But Newton would not take it, because hearts are only considered important because of medieval thinking and bad poetry. But I’ll take your liver, if you’re willing to share, he answered immediately, making a fool of himself as trying to look casual while with burning cheeks.)

The liver is more useful than a heart, after all, and is the only organ that can be shared between two people.

And Hermann gave it to him, would give Newton every organ he asked and every thought; every discovery and every smile, as long as he wouldn’t leave. As long as their lab was a shared one, like their destination and the rings on their hand.

(You complete me, he said at last after Newton almost left for Australia and didn’t take Hermann with him. You always did, from the very beginning.

Newton smiled and touched Hermann’s hand, the one clutching his crutch hard enough his fingers were white. I know, he said, I always knew.)

They are perfect, when together.

**Author's Note:**

>  **(2014-06-01)**  
>  I know I could make an explanation about the soulmate thing and the time on the story, but I'm trying this "let the reader understand the way they understand and don't overlap their opinions with your own" thingy. I hope, though, this makes sense.
> 
> If you have any questions or comments, please don't be shy!
> 
>  **(2014-06-03)**  
>  Read it again to see if I could spot any mistakes and noticed I forgot a word at the end of the first paragraph. The "He will" part between the parenthesis was also bugging me because it didn't look like something Hermann said to Pentecost (and therefore it looked like a mistake since the whole moment is written is past tense), so I decided to add to the moment and, in a way, nod at the title.
> 
> Finally, changed the formatation of the story in the end, to make the last sentence to fit in the story instead of looking like an outside part. The small dot that separed "They are perfect, when together" was useless since the parenthesis can work like a break between what was said before and what is at the end.
> 
> About other parts that do not belong in the story but still change the way you read it: I changed the summary too to exclude the "not exactly a soulmate story", because yes, it is. I obviously took off the warning, because, duh, soulmate story.
> 
> Sorry about the changes, but it was bugging me off.


End file.
